1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a carton box of the pastil box type and of the kind having a pivoting lid which, when closed, will engage with the associated box member in a snap locking manner. For pastil boxes for pocket use it can be a problem that a simple pivoting lid box can easily be opened unintentionally, and it should be ensured, therefore, that some locking function should occur, requiring a certain, modest and willful influencing on the lid for opening the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known different systems or designs for achieving a locking function, each with associated advantages and disadvantages, but the invention is directed to one of these systems, namely where the snap locking is established as an engagement between the outer edge of an exterior holding flap folded over from the front or top edge of the box body and an internally projecting locking edge on the front panel of the pivoting lid. When the pivoting lid is swung up about the upper, rear edge of the box the said locking edge will cause the bent over holding flap to be swung outwardly until it is swung out so far that it can no longer retain the lid against being swung up freely, and correspondingly the holding flap, when the lid is closed, will be brought into snap locking engagement with the locking edge at the inside of the front panel of the pivoting lid.
With this type of boxes it is possible to obtain a very efficient snap locking, but the same efficiency accounts for considerable problems in that even with small production tolerances rather large variations in the required opening force may be encountered. The boxes can be difficult to open.